Trois petites lettres RON
by Hamelina
Summary: Hermione en train de travailler à la bibliothèque ,griffonne sur son cahier trois petites lettres....


Bon, c'est vrai, les livres, elle aimait ça …beaucoup !

C'est bien simple, et elle vous le dirait elle-même, les livres lui sont indispensables comme l'air qu'elle respire.

Les mots qui dansent sous ses yeux… qui se transforment en histoire fantastique… qui se transforment en savoir….

Elle a toujours été certaine que toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser trouvent leurs réponses dans les volumes appropriés.

Elle les aimait depuis quand ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus.

Toute petite sa mère lui donnait des livres plastifiés dans son bain elle s'en souvenait encore, elle lui lisait des histoire de fées et de princesses alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses petites jambes.

Puis par la suite vers cinq ans elle a su lire et personne n'a su, par quel prodige elle avait appris toute seule.

Elle était encore dans les petites classes, mais elle avait comprit avant tous les autres ce que voulait dire les petits signes imprimés sur les pages de ses albums.

« Très intelligente » avait dit son institutrice, un niveau bien au dessus de son âge, ses parents l'avaient regardés éberlués et fiers à la fois.

On fera d'elle ? ….ils rêvaient tous les deux… en tous cas ils n'ont jamais pensé à cette époque qu'ils en feraient …une sorcière.

Malgré cette différence ils savaient que leur fille était brillante et appliquée et ils la chérissaient, tout en gardant aux regards de leurs connaissances, son secret bien gardé.

Hermione souriait pour elle-même en réfléchissant à tout cela ….

Que représentait tout le travail qu'elle s'imposait ?

Son avenir avant tout, avoir un métier…intéressant, utile, qui lui permettrait d'aider les minorités opprimées, comme les elfes de maisons exploités par les sorciers depuis la nuit des temps.

Oui, elle voulait que tout ce qu'elle accumulait de connaissance dans son cerveau en ébullition, serve un jour à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre seuls.

C'est pour cela, qu'elle est, par cet après midi ensoleillé, enfermée toute seule dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, alors que la plupart de ses amis sont partis… Ron, Harry et Ginny disputer un match de Quidditch …Luna et Neuville se promener main dans la main.

Elle avait bien été tenté de les suivre mais elle voulait se pencher un peu sur l'étude de cette fichue potion de transfiguration que l'horrible et arrogant professeur Rogue leur avait donné comme devoir de vacance.

Elle a donc pris une énorme pile de bouquins qui s'étalent devant elle sur la grande table d'étude,des vieux, des poussiéreux, des interdis (elle les avait pris dans la réserve) et elle se plonge avec délectation dans les feuilles jaunies et craquelées qui sentent la poussière et le renfermé.

Un grand cahier s'étale devant elle, dont elle couvre les pages de sa petite écriture nette et joliment calligraphiée.

Elle prend des tonnes de notes qu'elle relit ensuite pour les trier et savoir ce qu'elle va inclure dans son devoir.

Elle lève les yeux et, derrière le carreau de la fenêtre voit passer un balai avec un jeune homme qu'elle ne peut distinguer, Harry ?...Ron ?…peut être ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle soupire, c'est vrai qu'il fait vraiment un temps magnifique, les rayons du soleil traversent subtilement les vitraux et nimbent d'une douce lumière la salle de travail.

Elle masse ses épaules endolories, tout en rêvassant.

Elle a un peu de mal a se concentrer il y a au moins trois heure qu'elle étudie.

Son esprit vagabonde.

Elle griffonne machinalement des lettres sur son cahier, des petites lettres noires qui s'étalent un peu partout sur le papier….

Les lettres, elle a tout de suite trouvée ça magique lorsqu'elle était gamine, un peu comme un jeu d'assemblage, comme un puzzle.

Toutes seules elles ne veulent pas dire grand-chose …

Un **A** ça représente quoi un **A** ? Un angle piquant, triangle pointu même pas bien fermé (la barre …pas au bon endroit) juste un petit dessin qui nous nargue… mais quand vous l'associez à d'autres, ça devient tout différent ….ça devient….

La première lettre de… **A**ffection …de… **A**mour…et là brusquement, elle prend tous son sens.

Elle devient Amour et Affection, par l'alchimie du mélange avec ses condisciples…

C'est comme un petit prodige qui se passe là, juste sous vos yeux, la lettre est devenue sentiment…ressentit…

Elle sourit et fixe toute les petites lettres griffonnées mécaniquement … plein de O et de N et de R…

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds …

Pourquoi ces trois là, parmi les vint six qui existent, reviennent elles sans cesse ?…Que peut-on faire avec ces trois là ?

Mettez les dans n'importe quel sens, ONR ça ne veux rien dire du tout …NOR non plus, avec un I au moins on aurait le noir …teinte des ténèbres, opacité de la nuit…Avec un D… un des quatre points cardinaux…partie septentrionale du monde…

Elle secoue la tête et joue distraitement avec sa plume à écrire les trois lettres…

Et puis là... Sur la feuille…Il n'y a plus trois lettres brusquement…Il y a …Elle forme …

Un cyclone qui ravage son cœur.

Ce ne sont plus des signes insignifiants, c'est un tout.

Ca représente…

Deux couleurs…

Du Roux et du bleu…

Des mèches rousses, indomptables et flamboyantes, un regard tendre et rieur, une couleur bleue si profonde qu'elle aimerait se plonger dedans et ne jamais remonter à la surface.

Ça représente une bouche charnue et gourmande avec… posé sur le coin… là …juste à gauche, un baiser qui ne demande qu'à éclore mais qu'elle n'ose pas prendre alors qu'elle voudrait tant le goûter.

Ça représente une foultitude de taches de rousseurs sur des joues portant encore, malgré ses dix sept ans, les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ça représente, une douce barbe fauve qu'elle aime contempler lorsque le week-end il n'a pas eu le courage de se raser.

Ça le représente **lui **ces trois petites lettres R.O.N.

Mises dans le bon sens, c'est une énorme bouffée d'amour inavoué qu'elle ressent quand elle les voient.

Ce sont des milliers des souvenirs qui affluent à son esprit ces trois petites lettres.

Un petit garçon qui se sacrifie sur un échiquier géant, un gamin qui surmonte sa phobie des araignées, un adolescent blessé et terrorisé mais qui défend son meilleur ami jusqu'au bout face à un dangereux criminel, un garçon si timide qu'il attend le dernier moment pour l'inviter au bal, un jeune homme si courageux qu'il se fait indéfectiblement le défenseur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ces trois lettres

C'est son cœur à elle qui fait un bond quand il murmure « Mione je t'adore »parce qu'elle l'a aidée pour un devoir.

C'est son estomac qui se serre lorsqu'elle le voit traîner avec une autre fille.

C'est tous ces sentiments tumultueux qui font qu'elle n'est plus l'étudiante sérieuse et posée que tout les autres côtoient, c'est l'incompréhensible irrationalité qui la saisit lorsqu'il est question de lui.

Trois petites lettres…douces musique …qui, lorsqu'elle les répète inlassablement… R.O.N. Rendent totalement bizarre ses réactions sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi …Pourtant… emmurée dans un silence protecteur elle ne veut pas qu'il se doute, lui ou qui que soit d'autre d'ailleurs, de l'amour qu'elle ressent à son encontre.

« HERMIONE ! »

Elle se tourne pour voir Harry qui se dirige vers elle.

«Quoi ? »

« Tu travailles encore, Ron m'envoie te demander si tu ne préfère pas venir un peu avec nous dans le parc, nous allons au lac » Il éclate de rire « Mais ne lui dit pas que je t'ai avoué que c'est lui qui te demande »

Elle se secoue doucement de sa torpeur, et regarde le garçon qui se penche vers son cahier et se relève en affichant un sourire désespéré.

« Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles tous les deux » lui murmure t il

Elle suit son regard et se posant sur la page ouverte, elle voit écrit de milles façons R.O.N., trois petites lettres qui lui tournent la tête.

Elle lance un regard inquiet au brun qui la rassure

« Je ne dirai rien, je suis un tombeau, mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais aller le voir et engager des négociations ? Il est près du lac et se morfond depuis le début de l'après midi parce que tu n'es pas venue avec nous .Tu n'a qu'a lui avouer que tu sais qu'il veut te voir. Ça accélérera un peu les choses et comme ça tu pourras de nouveau étudier normalement, parce que, si lui ne l'a pas remarqué, tout Griffondor sait que tes cahiers sont couverts de son prénom »

Regard horrifié de la jeune fille qui devient écarlate ;

Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes.

« Mon dieu qu'elle horreur ! Je ne…vais plus pouvoir…le regarder et… »

« Stop tu vas dire des bêtises ! Bien sur que tu peux et ça soulagera tout le monde parce que… eh bien, on fait des paris dans votre dos …lequel des deux sera assez courageux pour se déclarer le premier ?...Moi j'ai parié sur toi parce que t es la plus futée… »

« AIE !!!! c'était pas la peine de me pincer… »

La brune le foudroie d'un regard furibond, elle s'apprête à exploser lorsqu'il éclate de nouveau rire

« Non mais tu devrais te voir… la même tête que Ron tout à l'heure lorsque je lui conseillais de te parler enfin ! »

« Tu… lui… as… dis… de… me… QUOI ? »

Elle suffoque de rage.

« Oui ! Mais non ! ne tape pas ! » il fait un bond de coté pour éviter la main de la jeune fille qui finit sa course dans le vide.

Puis reprenant un peu son sérieux

« Allez, va le voir, sois la plus adulte des deux et avoue lui que, depuis quatre ans il occupe toutes tes pensées, il en vaut le coup non ? Ne laisse pas passer ta chance Hermione ! »

Elle se calme doucement et réfléchit, le petit cahier la nargue… R.O.N.

Elle sait que son ami a raison ça ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. Elle se dirige vers la porte sans un mot, puis se retourne vers le jeune homme.

« Merci Harry ! »

« Pas de quoi ! »

« Et… au fait… Hermione ? »

« Oui »

« Fais moi gagner le pari ! »

Il a à peine le temps de se baisser pour ne pas recevoir en pleine figure, un volume du 'Quidditch à travers les âges', qui s'écrase par terre derrière lui et il explose à nouveau de rire,sans se soucier du regard méprisant de sa meilleure amie.

Elle sort du château d'un pas décidé, la lumière crue la fait cligner des yeux, décidément elle passe peut être trop de temps à la bibliothèque. Son amour des livres et des études la déconnecte de la réalité.

En chemin elle rencontre Ginny.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Heu …au lac voir ton frère ! »

Petit gloussement de la part de la rousse. La jeune fille se tourne vers elle :

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu fais des paris dans notre dos »

Froncement de sourcils de son amie qui affiche une petite moue gênée :

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

« Ton cher Harry ! Que je viens de… presque décapiter avec un bouquin de vingt kilos »

« Non ? Tu plaisantes j'espère que… »

Au ton alarmé de la jeune fille, Hermione hausse les épaules et grogne.

« Va dans la bibliothèque, tu en retrouveras peut être quelques morceaux »

Sur ces paroles peu aimables elle reprend sa marche vers le lac en grommelant.

Ginny la regarde s'éloigner en souriant, décidément Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais il avait raison ; ça commençait a être pénible, tout le monde parlait derrière leur dos et ces deux crétins restaient étrangers à tout, murés dans leur pseudo secret qui n'était secret que pour eux.

La jeune fille sent sa nervosité revenir au fur et à mesure qu'elle approche du lac.

Elle l'aperçoit, adossé à un arbre, l'air perdu, son coeur se serre elle a envie de courir vers lui mais son imbécile timidité l'en empêche.

Elle reste là sans bouger…pétrifiée…Elle déglutit péniblement …son estomac se tord d'appréhension…

Et lui se retourne et l'aperçoit et… de nouveau… les trois petites lettres dansent dans sa tête à elle…

R.O.N. les deux couleurs l'emplissent toute entière…le roux et le bleu.

Il s'approche de sa démarche chaloupée, il penche la tête légèrement sur le coté en plissant ses yeux pour mieux la voir, malgré le soleil qui le gène.

Elle est tétanisée par son regard …

Trois petites lettres et tout son monde est bouleversé.

Il se place juste devant elle, si grand qu'il faudrait qu'elle se mette sur la pointe de pieds pour recueillir le petit baiser qui attend là sur le coin de sa bouche.

Mais il se passe quelque chose de …bizarre…Sans qu'il prononce un mot… ses grands bras l'enlacent et la serrent, il l'a soulève légèrement comme si elle n'était qu'une plume, et il pose ses lèvres, tout doucement sur les siennes…

Pendant cette fraction de seconde, elle capture le petit baiser posé là juste sur le coin sa bouche et qui n'était que pour elle.

Trois petites lettres R.O.N. et toute une vie peut en être changée.

Derrière un grand chêne, deux personnes observent et se chamaillent.

« Comment se fait il qu'il ait pris l'initiative ? »

Gloussement de joie à coté du brun.

« GINNY ! C'est TOI qui as dit à Ron de prendre les devants ? »

Grand éclat de rire e la jeune fille.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser gagner le pari non ? Ça a été très simple, les conseils avisés de sa petite sœur, après ton petit discours sur les bienfaits d'un amour vécu au grand jour et voilà le résultat…trop facile… »

« Ginny tu est une vraie sorcière et dans tous les sens du termes »

Puis se faisant plus tendre

« Apres le dîner tu ne viendrais avec moi prendre un verre 'aux trois balais'? »

« Paie d'abord tes dettes Potter et on en reparlera… »

Et dans un éclat de rire, elle s'enfuit en direction du château suivit par le brun qui peine à la rattraper.

Prés du lac… un autre couple s'embrasse toujours à ne plus pouvoir reprendre son souffle…

Onze petites lettres…

Deux couleurs du roux et du brun…

Et … Un angle piquant, triangle, pointu même pas bien fermé (la barre …pas au bon endroit) juste un petit dessin qui nous nargue… mais quand vous l'associez à d'autres, ça devient tout différent ….ça devient…La première lettre du mot…**A….** enfin vous savez bien !


End file.
